warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness Of Love
It is about how dark love cant be, and the drakness in everyones hearts. This Story is rated Worse Praise Leave your praise here. *The title is packing. The story is packing. I just want to read more! ~Wolffur *I love this story so far! I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 03:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) *I can't stop reading this! It's such a good story. If it were a book I wouldn't be able to put it down. HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies 02:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) *Holy crap, this is amazing! Well? What are you doing? Keep writing it! ~BTA * The title, prologue, and first three lines are beautiull. I love it so far! ~Peaceheart Prologue It was so long ago, I can barely remember it. I guess I should start from the begining huh? Well, Im feeling nice for a change, so I guess I will, but only just this once, so listen up. It started many, many seasons ago......sky-lengths away.......in a forest, just like this one, but oh so different...... Chapter 1 "Love, darling, please open your eyes." "But mommy I live the darkness, I feel safe in it." "Love, will you not open your eyes even for me?" "But daddy the light scares me, its so ''bright." "You'll get used to it, the sooner you open your eyes." "Fine, if you'll just stop pestering me." "Love that is no way to talk to your father." Charity said. "Its fine, Charity, Love is just a little grumpy, cause she's hungry." Truth told his mate. Love blinked open her eyes, "Oh great mouse-dung, it's..it's so beautiful." Love look at the flowered glade, with willow trees for shade every few fox-lengths. "Now arn't you glad you opened your eyes?" Charity asked. "Yes. I've never been so glad in my life" "Well, your only a half-moon old." Truth chided, "Now go to sleep, its getting late." "But I just opened my eyes." "Well, you could have opened your eyes earlier." Chapter 2 ''Child. A voice whispered in Love's head. "Huh?" She asked not really up. Get up child, I need to talk to you. The sweet voice said. "Is it morning already mommy?" She asked, eyes closed. You don't seem to realize this, but your dead. "What?!" She said jumping up, staring at the fog that surrounded her. "Who...What are you?" Love asked. I am The Light of Destruction. I have come to offer you a second life...for something in return. "Yes, yes I'll do what ever it is you want, if I can seed my mother and father again." Oh, you'll be able to do much more than see them. But, don't you know what I will ask of you? "I don't care." She said in her haste. Alright then. One day in the future, I will call upon you, and you will do what I command, yes? "Yes" Love said. There's one more thing. You must except the darkness in your heart. "Alright, is that all?" She asked Yes, you may leave me now. "Thank you so much." Love said, fading away. Oh no, thank you Love. You have no idea how much you've helped me. I just hope you know what you just got yourself into. For you will never be able escape me now. Chapter 3 Love woke up to the sound of her mom crying. "Charity it was ment to happen." "How can you even say that?!?!" Her mother screached. "How dare you yell at me. I saved you from those-" "Shut that trap you call a mouth." She yelled pouncing on her mate. "Mother!" Love yelled, "What do you think your doing?" Love said, near tears. "Oh thank the Stars, your alive." Love's mother came running up to her. "Get away from me you monster." "See," Truth whispered from were he lay, "She can see the true you, the monster." "L....Love you don't mean that." "Oh, stop telling me what I mean. I know what I mean. Your a monster. You were about to kill father, and he can't even defend himself without eyes." Love said, "Now leave us, we can bearly survive as it is, we don't need a monster like you." "Fine, if that is really what you want?" "It is" "Good bye Love, I'll miss you." "I won't miss you." She said coldly. Chapter 4 Child, it is Me. "Huh?" Love said, opening her eyes to fine herself in a dense fog. Do you not remember me? The fog said. "You're the Light of Destruction, right?" I knew you were smart. I am here to tell you were you and your father must go. "Why can't we just stay here?" Because your destiny lies else where. "So where am I supposed to go?" She asked, tried and wanting to go back to sleep. Go where anger bleeds, Yubel. "Who is Yubel?" This is your new name, now go back to sleep, you have a long journey ahead of you. Chapter 5 The sun rose in a firey blaze, as Yubel awoke. It's a beautiful day. "Father, it's time we get going." "Where are we going?" He asked with his eyes closed. "Where anger bleeds." "Where what bleeds?" He asked, ears pricked. "Anger." She said. "Why, for the love of the Stars, would we ever go there?" "Because that is where our destiny lies." "Well, what ever you say." He said > * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * < The red cat stood atop of the grassy knoll. Your queen is coming. A voice whispered in his ear. "Thank you, for all that you have done." No, thank you. You've helped me like you could never imagen. Chapter 6 "So, why are we going to...the place were anger bleeds?" "I've already told you father, it is where our destiny lies." "And just what does that mean?" "I don't know father." Yubel mewed, with the faintest hint of a growl. "Don't growl at me young lady." He growled "Don't tell me what to do old man." She growled back. more soon Category:Bloody's Fanfictions Category:Yubel The Series